Lion Executive Sedan
The 2000 Lion Executive Sedan is one of the four starter cars, it is the most powerfull RP car in the first class. Weight is an issue, it is very heavy and therefore is not the fastest car. Out of all the starter cars this is the most stable one. Which makes it a good car for all round racing rather then acceleration based racing. You need to becarefull in the corners, because the cars wheels are likely to lock up once you try to brake and turn. The car is likely to be from Japanese origin due to the fact that it is a very small car, yet the space is tried to be used efficiently. Overview Class The Executive Sedan is a street vehicle which means it can not be used in Thunder Alley. The car is unlocked when you select it as your starter vehicle, which is permanent. Drivetrain The Executive Sedan has an FF layout, which means that the cars power is transferred to the front wheels, most FF cars also suffer from understeer when it comes to cornering. Overall Performance The 2000 Lion Executive Sedan is a small compact fourdoor sedan from Japanese origin. With it's Front wheel drive layout, the car has a good handling although it does suffer from understeer when entering corners at high speeds. This is likely caused due to the fact that the car is heavy and the engine is also mounted in the front of the vehicle. The acceleration is one of the best compared to other vehicles as it goes from 0-100 Kilometers per hour in 9.87 Seconds, making it the fastest accelerating RP car in the first class. This is a starter car suitable for people who like to know what their car is going to do in the corners. Specifications Engine Designed for city driving rather then racing, the car lacks of any real performance against the higher classes, however, in it's own class it is one of the best RP cars available. The Executive sedan is powered is powered by a small 1.8 L (1826cc) 4 Cylinder Inline, Naturally Aspirated Engine producing 140 hp (104kW; 142PS). Which is placed Transversually in the front. The redline RPM of this engine is 6500. The Level R store comes with 4 Stages of aftermarket tuning parts, which will allow you to upgrade the Engines performance. The original parts will be replaced with more powerfull, but also lighter parts so the car will also lose some weight. Prices also change from time to time so check often for discounts. Engine Performance Tuning Table NOTE: The graphics do not represent the actual engine and even though weight is reduced, the cars durability is likely to stay the same. Engine Tuning Package Prices NOTE: The graphics do not represent the actual engine and prices may change from time to time. Transmission The Executive Sedan features a 5 speed manumatic, which basically means you can shift up and down in gears even when the car has automated shifting. This feature is also used on all the other cars that are featured in Level R. How ever the number of gears does vary. The Level R store comes with 4 Stages of aftermarket tuning parts, which will allow you to upgrade the transmission and overall acceleration. The original parts will be replaced by these parts. Prices also change from time to time so check often for discounts. Gear ratios may also change, however this does not happen always. Transmission Performance Tuning Table Article Information Due to the fact that Level R is a constantly changing game, it is required that the game version is shown below. So that we won't give any innacurate information to the reader of the article. Content in this article is copyrighted material ©2006-2010 Invictus Games Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Exclusive License ©2006 Gamepot Inc., All Rights Reserved.